Puppet in the darkness
by Oracle of Seasons
Summary: Algo le fue arrancado esa noche hace tantos años, cuando no era mas que un niño inocente. Rasgaron su ser, lo hicieron trizas pero él no se fue. Y solo permaneció ahí, esperando con paciencia, el día en el que finalmente podría obtener su venganza.
1. Chapter 1

The Legend of Zelda y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Hago esto por mero entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro. y por supuesto por mi propia voluntad... (Ayúdenme, estoy secuestrada!)

Zelda: cállate y sigue escribiendo! llevas meses sin hacer algo productivo!

* * *

 ** _Yo respiraba..._**

 ** _Una vez..., hace mucho tiempo..., yo vivía._**

 ** _Yo era feliz..._**

 ** _Pero luego, había dolor..., tanto dolor._**

 ** _Y ahora..., estoy atrapado aquí. No me deja ir, pero no descansare...,_**

 ** _no descansare hasta que sientan mi dolor..., hasta que sufran mi pena._**

* * *

Esos bosques, son bosques malditos…

 _El sonido de batalla lego hasta sus oídos, los caballos pisoteando la tierra húmeda con nerviosismo. Gritos resonaron en la distancia, no era una batalla…, era una masacre._

Nada que entre en ellos, vuelve a ver la luz. Es un lugar marchito, donde una vez brillo la luz y la inocencia. Pero ahora solo es un páramo oscuro, que condena a cualquiera lo suficientemente estúpido para desafiarlo.

 _La densa neblina cubrió su marcha, tan pesada que apenas podía ver más allá de su mano. Sin darse cuenta, su pequeña escolta se había desorientado y terminaron por caminos diferentes. Solo el sonido de batalla y las exclamaciones de dolor, alertaron que algo andaba mal._

¿Qué es?Una risa amarga escapo de sus labios. Un alma corrompida, eso es.

 _Su aliento quedo atascado en la garganta, sus manos temblaron al reconocer el cuerpo rasgado más adelante, paso sobre la pila de soldados y guerreras muertas._

 _"Aveil!"_

 _Sus manos temblaron, intentando detener el sangrado pero las heridas eran profundas y los cortes precisos. Una risa llego a sus oídos, rasgando en la densa neblina con un corte suave y profundo._

¿Cómo lo sé? Digamos que en mi juventud fui impetuoso, que mi codicia me había llevado a creer los cuentos de mi infancia. Todos en estas tierras bendecidas de las diosas conocen la historia de ese bosque. Una historia de tragedia que duele incluso después de tantos años.

 _El olor a sangre y sal, mezclados con azufre y carne putrefacta abrumo sus sentidos. La poca luz que la luna pudo brindar generaba largas sombras deformes. La risa regreso, una risa de_ niño…

 _Formas extrañas danzaban en la niebla, manifestaciones de almas atormentadas. Giró bruscamente, espada en alto antes de parpadear, los músculos tensos relajándose solo un poco al ver la diminuta forma a unos pasos de distancia._

Esos ojos…, no se guié por el brillo inocente en ellos. Pertenecen a un ser sin alma, que lo arrastrara hasta las profundidades del bosque y le hará sentir el infierno en vida.

 _Grandes ojos azules observaron en la curiosidad, una sonrisa adornando el rostro infantil. Apretó el agarre en la empuñadura de su espada, tragando su incredulidad cuando una bola de luz azul se mantuvo flotando sobre la cabeza del pequeño niño en verde._

 _"Un hada…" Finalmente respiro, haciendo que la sonrisa del niño creciera, no tendría más de diez. "¿Qué haces aquí pequeño...?" Preocupación burbujeo en su interior al ver que el niño no parecía perturbado por los cuerpos destazados en el suelo_.

" _¿Son tus amigos?" Se balanceó en la punta de los dedos del pie, la voz extraña y distante, ignorando su pregunta._

Nadie sabe…, solo que un día, el bosque se volvió amargo y resentido. Despreciando a todo aquel que intente poner un pie en sus densas profundidades. Los devora sin piedad.

 _Observo con incredulidad, la forma se había desvanecido ante sus ojos, dejando nada más que el rastro iridiscente del hada que lo acompañaba._

 _"Te pareces mucho a él…"_

 _Giró bruscamente, el niño estando a pasos de distancia, la escasa luz le permitió ver la sangre manchando sus ropas verdes y el rostro. Dando la imagen de una inocencia corrompida._

 _Se encontró repentinamente sin palabras, un frió helado y una presencia abrumadora cayendo de pleno sobre sus hombros, paralizando sus músculos. "A quién…?" Finalmente respiro, encontrando su voz una vez más._

 _"Haz venido a jugar también?" Fue ignorando, una vez más. Pero no había espacio para la indignación y el enojo por el atrevimiento del niño. Toda su concentración puesta en el extraño_

 _Una vieja cuchilla oxidada brillo en las pequeñas manos manchadas, vacilante con la luz del hada, la sangre se deslizo de su borde dentado a causa de la edad, goteando a los pies del pequeño. Una sonrisa oscura se deslizo por sus labios, los brillantes ojos azules ocultos por los mechones de cabello dorado._

Esos bosques…, son bosques de muerte.

" _Vamos a jugar entonces…"_

* * *

Mwahahahahahahaha! Holap! :3 Me echaron de menos?

Público en general: ¿Quién eres?

*Se va a llorar a su rincón emo*

Pero bueno, ya. Esta idea ha sido una espina en mi costado por algún tiempo xD (mucho en realidad) y por fin encontré algo de tiempo para escribir de nuevo, fuaaa!

No rebele mucho porque pues…, no se .-. Amo hacerlo, punto…

en fin! Si llegaste hasta aquí, gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

The Legend of Zelda no me pertenece, ahora puede alguien decirle a Zelda que deje de apuntarme con una flecha?! Dx

Link: no importa si te tiene al frente, igual va a fallar…

Zelda: ¿Qué?

Link: uhm…, yo…

Zelda: ahora veras!

"Apunta, dispara y falla"

…, por eso quería tirarte del caballo cuando ayudaste en TP.

Zelda: si no ayudo, se quejan! Si ayudo, se quejan! A ustedes nunca los hago feliz!

* * *

 **¿Por qué no se va?  
**

 **El dolor…, el dolor sigue ahí. Su sangre…, no es él. No eres tú a quien quiero.  
**

 **¿Cómo era?**

 **No recuerdo, no recuerdo…**

* * *

 _Drop…_

 _Drop…_

 _El líquido carmesí se deslizo desde la pequeña mano, colgando del puente de madera desvencijada, hasta caer más abajo en el charco oscuro que se había formado. El bosque lloro en silencio y la tierra se negó en beber la sangre inocente que se había derramado. Una forma de luz rosa titilo débilmente junto al cuerpo de la niña, el brillo cada vez más débil hasta que las alas descendieron y su luz murió._

 _Nadie era capaz de oír su lamento, las hojas de su guardián marchito se desprendieron con una ráfaga violenta de viento, cayendo sobre la tierra manchada de rojo más abajo._

* * *

 **Alguien más ha entrado a mi casa…**

* * *

 _La madera se estaba pudriendo, las hojas una vez verdes tomando un tono marrón oscuro, pero no era como la llegada del otoño. Era malo. El gran guardián del bosque estaba enfermo._

" _Corre…"  
_

 _Observo sin entender, sus grandes ojos azules brillando con el miedo y las lágrimas no derramadas, una gema verde brillante estampada en oro sujeta en sus pequeñas manos y una luz azul con alas volando sobre su cabeza._

 _"Gran árbol deku"_

* * *

 **Ese hombre…, es extraño. Sabe que estoy aquí…, pero el solo sonríe. No me gusta que sonría…**

* * *

" _No dejes que el hombre de armadura negra tome la piedra"_

 _Estaban por todas partes, grandes criaturas de pesadilla a los cuales su diminuta cuchilla kokiri era incapaz de hacer daño, plagaron su hogar. Destruyendo, matando…, grito en angustia, era tan pequeño, no pudo ayudar. Y ahí estaba él, una gran espada en mano mientras solo observaba con esos pequeños ojos amarillos brillando con malicia.  
_

" _Saria!"_

" _Link!"_

* * *

 **Se detuvo y yo sé que es por mí. Sabe que estoy aquí. Esa sonrisa, la odio. No tiene porque…, no tiene.**

'Te has encontrado con un terrible destino… ¿No es así?'

* * *

 _Sus pequeñas manos arañaron la tierra húmeda, dejando una huella carmesí en el musgo suave. Grito en la soledad del bosque, un lamento largo y torturado, una mano viajo a su túnica ensangrentada, donde una gran herida surcaba desde el hombro derecho hasta su costado izquierdo. Pero ya no sangraba, hace tiempo que había dejado de sangrar._

 _Permaneció de rodillas, sin saber cuánto tiempo había pasado y no importa cuántas veces llamó, nadie respondió. Gimió su dolor y soledad a la oscuridad del bosque, llevando ambas manos a la cabeza con desesperación. Su gorra se agito con la brisa suave, sus orejas en punta agitándose levemente cuando algo respondió. Desde lo profundo del bosque, más allá de los dominios del gran árbol deku. En los bosques prohibidos._

* * *

 **Sangre…, tan oscura y espesa. No me gusta su olor, pero siempre está en mis manos. El bosque…, el bosque huele a sangre, a muerte. Y es mi culpa, pero no puedo detenerme. Verlos, me molesta…, sentirlos en mi bosque me enfurece. No los quiero aquí…, no los quiero en mi casa. ¿Qué buscan? ¿Qué buscan?**

'Puedo darte lo que tanto anhelas. La sangre de quien te ha condenado a esta tierra…, pero mi ayuda no será gratis. Quiero algo a cambio.'

* * *

 _Siguió la voz con pazos torpes, las lágrimas marcando el rostro manchado como se alejó del pequeño árbol joven que le había dado sombra. No se molestó en mirar atrás al árbol esquelético. Ni el musgo y enredaderas que serpenteaban sobre el tronco, entre sus raíces, una forma perfectamente oculta de la vista, pequeñas manos pálidas que se aferraron a una gema verde brillante, bañada con su propia sangre._

 _Ese bosque, algo siniestro en sus profundidades lo atrapo en su propia pena, pero nada importaba ya, mientras balanceaba sus pies en ese puente desvencijado de madera. Estos bosques nunca volverían a ver la luz. Nunca._

 _Y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro aniñado, la luz del hada que lo guiaba susurrando a una de sus largas orejas. Alguien había entrado al bosque. Alguien había entrado a jugar._

* * *

'Algo que duerme dentro de ti'

 **Odio ver a otros felices…, odio tu sonrisa. Todos morirán aquí… él morirá aquí.**

* * *

Heeeey hola! : D

Gracias Kaioshin135! Era precisamente, lo que quería lograr! xD

Originalmente, esto solo sería un one-shot. Peeero hoy es el cumpleaños de mi mejor amiga y se lo prometí así que FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, LULU! Espero que te guste. –w-


	3. Chapter 3

Ahora, yo sé que me he tardado un poco…, mucho. Pero…, pero…

Link: pero estaba muy floja para escribir cualquier cosa.

¬¬ ahora entiendo porque zelda te prefiere mudo.

Link: ella me prefiere mudo porque así no puedo decir que ella me…

Zelda: ejem…

Link: dije nada… ._.

* * *

 _ **No te puedes esconder…**_

 _ **Te matara…, te matara…**_

 _ **Igual que a nosotros.**_

 _Su respiración pesada era la única compañía en ese bosque muerto. El aire pesaba con una presencia que enviaba escalofríos por su piel y hacía sentir su cuerpo electrificado. Cada bello alzándose en el sentimiento de temor constante de la sensación de ser una presa._

 _El sonido de sus propios pasos golpeando con fuerza el suelo resonaba en sus largas orejas. ¿O era su propio corazón que amenazaba con saltar por su garganta?_

" _No quiero morir…" Su voz parecía ser silenciada por la oscuridad ominosa que estaba dispuesto a consumir su alma. "Ayuda… ¡Ayuda!"_

 _ **Corre…**_

" _¡Tengo miedo!" Sus manos temblaron y sus piernas estaban a punto de rendirse al cansancio. Sintió las lágrimas calientes resbalar por sus mejillas e inhalo bruscamente. "Por favor… ¡Déjame! Déjame…"_

 _Su cuerpo golpeo el suelo repleto de hojas marchitas con un estremecimiento, se abrazó con fuerza, murmurando palabras incoherentes en la desesperación, suplicando a las diosas en silencio por su ayuda._

* * *

"Por favor, esas historias no son reales. Madura"

"¿Pero que hay de la gente desaparecida?"

"Es un bosque grande, cualquiera puede perderse en sus profundidades."

"Pero…"

"Zelda, ya es suficiente. No tenemos tiempo para andar creyendo en cuentos para asustar niños en las noches. Hay mucho que hacer, deja ese viejo libro y ayúdame con esto. Debemos cubrir bien las ventanas, el invierno está cerca."

Un suspiro escapo de sus labios color cereza. "Está bien, Impa"

* * *

 _Una luz de esperanza brillo en la distancia, el débil resplandor verde pareciendo ser la única fuente de color real en ese bosque torcido. Con fuerzas renovadas, salto a sus pies, corriendo por delante. La espesa niebla que flotaba a su alrededor, trabajo por detener su avance._

 _ **No le gustan los extraños…**_

 _ **No le gustas tú…**_

 _ **¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué…?**_

 _Risas fugases se mesclaban con el sonido de lamentos conforme su loca carrera descendía a un trote lento y por ultimo a un paso cauteloso. Un claro le dio la bienvenida, la bruma blanca haciendo imposible de ver el suelo bajo sus pies._

" _No tengo miedo…, no tengo miedo…"_

 _ **Deberías…**_

 _Algo se había atorado entre sus piernas y cayó al suelo con un golpe desagradable, la neblina se dispersó y no pudo evitar toser al aroma repugnante que inundaron sus pulmones. Algo se movía bajo su cuerpo, sus manos se deslizaron en el instinto antes de tocar algo blando y con humedad._

 _Ladeo la cabeza, un grito escapando de su garganta mientras se apartaba, el rostro de un soldado en descomposición sacudiéndose con su empujón. Otro grito perturbo la paz del bosque, cuando más intentaba alejarse del toque de cuerpos y restos putrefactos, solo lograba toparse con nuevos. Gusanos moviéndose bajo su tacto._

* * *

"…da!"

* * *

 _Intento escapar, corriendo sin rumbo, limpiando la sangre y mucosidad desconocida en la ropa rasgada por las ramas de los árboles que se empeñaban en arañar su piel suave. Cubrió su rostro, cayendo a sus rodillas con un grito desesperado._

 _ **¿Qué buscas en mi casa?**_

 _Con el aliento atascado en la garganta, miro lentamente a su izquierda con temor, los ojos en amplio al observar a un niño sentado bajo un gran árbol en medio de un pequeño claro, las hojas verdes brillando con un aire misterioso._

" _T-tu… ¿Co-como…?" Se encontró sin palabras y el niño pequeño solo le regalo una sonrisa extraña sus ojos azules carentes de emociones observando en silencio. El niño ladeo la cabeza en ella, las manos ensangrentadas apenas tocándose la una a la otra, los codos apoyados en las rodillas delgadas y solo entonces, pudo notar la sangre en las ropas verdes. "E-Estas herido… ¿Necesitas ayuda? ¿Estás perdido?"_

" _ **Ya nadie viene…, nadie. Me siento solo… solo. ¿Has venido…, a jugar conmigo?"**_

" _¿Jugar…?" Parpadeo sin comprender y la sonrisa del niño se ensancho de un modo inquietante._

" _ **¿No? ¿Eres como ellos? ¿Qué buscas?"**_

 _Negó con la cabeza sin comprender, los mechones de cabello rubio cubriendo los ojos azules conforme la sonrisa se borraba. "No entiendo…" Admitió, sus ojos parpadeando en un débil brillo que parecía provenir de un punto en la profunda herida de su extraño anfitrión._

" _ **Eres tu…"**_

 _Se estremeció, un frio helado congelando sus huesos, la tierra se marchito y no pudo evitar dar un paso atrás en la sorpresa y al levantar la vista. El niño se había ido. Dio unos pasos tentativos hacia adelante, algo atrapado entre el musgo llamando su atención._

" _ **Tu… ¡Tú lo hiciste!"**_

 _Grito, cuando desde las sombras el niño saltó, el aliento golpeado fuera de su cuerpo con el duro golpe. Negó con la cabeza, levantando los brazos para cubrirse, con la esperanza de que fuera suficiente para evitar su muerte._

" _¡No!"_

* * *

"¡NO!"

"¡Zelda!"

Su respiración era pesada, sus ojos nublados observando en la nada hasta que pudo sentir una mano sobre su hombro. Dio un respingo involuntario antes de que su mente y su cuerpo fueran uno nuevamente. Parpadeo, cuando un lado de su cama se hundió levemente y por primera vez, pudo notar a la mujer de cabellos blancos, mirando hacia ella con ojos rojos preocupados.

"¿I-Impa…?"

"¿Esa pesadilla de nuevo?" Zelda se limitó en asentir, aun podía sentir su corazón golpeando con dolor sus costillas. "Solo son malos sueños, no te preocupes"

Permitio que Impa la consolara antes de que el cansancio fuera demasiado y la mujer mayor se retirara a su propia habitación. Zelda se permitió relajarse, solo una pesadilla, eso se dijo pero se sentía incomoda bajo sus mantas y su atención paso al viejo libro en su mesita de noche, pero un dolor persistente demandaba su atención en el brazo derecho, deslizo su camisón suave, el aliento enganchado al ver el profundo rasguño que había manchado la tela clara con un rojo oscuro. La risa del niño resonando en el fondo de su mente.

 **Te encontré…**

* * *

En lo personal no estoy satisfecha con esto…, pero demuestra que jugar y escribir al mismo tiempo es difícil. NO soy adicta! Dx


End file.
